Por Siempre
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: No hay unidad de medida existente para saber a cuanto es equivalente un "Siempre", aunque para algunos significa algo eterno, que va más allá de los límites impuestos, para otros no es más que solo un corto lapso de tiempo. NaruHina One shot AU


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **"Por Siempre"**

 **By: AsahiDragneel77**

No hay unidad de medida existente para saber a cuanto es equivalente un "Siempre", aunque para algunos significa algo eterno, que va más allá de los límites impuestos, para otros no es más que solo un corto lapso de tiempo, ella no podía saber lo que valía para él, pero el sabia cuanto valía para ella, y aun así no le importó romper con sus sueños e ilusiones.

Ella no era hija de empresarios y él no era heredero de nada, eran solo chicos comunes con lo que parecían ser problemas comunes, habían tenía una niñez difícil, cada uno a su propia manera. Se conocieron en una mañana de verano, una calurosa mañana en la que coincidieron en el trabajo, ella jamás pensó que allí comenzaría una parte importante de su vida.

Hinata había pasado por mucho desde que era pequeña, era la menor de dos hermanas, y quien se llevó la peor parte de todo, antes de que ella cumpliera siquiera los dos años de edad, su padre les abandono con su madre, procreo una nueva familia y se olvidó por largo tiempo de su hermana y de ella. Cuando Hinata cumplió 8 años de edad, presencio lo que marcaría su vida para siempre, su padre trataba de matar a su madre, a Hana con sus propias manos, y ella, ella no pudo hacer nada.

A corta edad comenzó a sufrir una severa depresión que fue difícil de tratar, su madre no tenía los suficientes recursos para ponerla en un tratamiento adecuado, y lamentablemente no contaba con el apoyo de su padre, pero a pesar de todo lo que se le iba en contra, Hinata creció como una chica de salud pero sobre peso por la ansiedad que le causaban los problemas.

Como toda adolescente Hinata creció, rio, lloro, se enamoró y por supuesto que sufrió, todo como cualquier adolescente lo hace, hubieron personas que estuvieron a su lado en sus buenos momentos, pero cuando más les necesito es triste decir que jamás estuvieron, fue tratada mal, burlada y agredida, sobre llevo todo con valor y lloro a escondidas para salir y sonreír de nuevo, nadie pensaría que el resto de adolescente puede llegar a ser muy cruel.

Con quince años Hinata era una flor, hermosa, pura e inocente en el amor, estaba enamorada de la idea de formar la familia que ella no pudo tener, casarse, tener hijos, ser una gran esposa y excelente madre, pero como la vida puede ser injusta, esta misma se encargó de romperle esa burbuja rosa en la que la pequeña vivía.

Cuando la inocencia se te es arrebatada de la manera más brusca, los sueños desaparecen, las ilusiones se destruyen y la vida en su mayoría de veces se estanca, con su inocencia esa noche también le fueron arrebatados sus sueños, su confianza y su amor propio. Después de ese día se culpó, se culpó por todo y por nada, se culpó por ser ingenua, se culpó por confiar, se culpó por su suerte y se castigó infinitas veces.

La escuela quedo atrás, las metas fueron borradas y las sonrisas suprimidas, las pesadillas salieron a flotes, los miedos la inundaron y las inseguridades junto a la vergüenza la ahogaron, pero aun así se dio una oportunidad más, una oportunidad de superar aquella horrible experiencia, de enterrar todo eso en el pasado.

El pasado no es algo que pueda solo ser enterrado, también debe ser resuelto, porque los fantasmas suelen aparecer cuando menos te lo esperas y regresarte a aquel pasado que juraste enterrar.

17 años y pocas lágrimas, rostro gastado y alma rota, eso era todo lo que quedaba de ella a esa edad, pocos años y mucho sufrimiento, y la pregunta que martirizaba su alma era ¿Por qué papa no me eligió a mí? ¿Por qué eligió a esa mujer? ¿Soy muy poca cosa como para que papa me eligiera? ¿No soy buena hija?, tal vez jamás lo sabría.

1, 2, 3 y 4 intentos de suicidio fallidos, pastillas, productos tóxicos e incluso cortes y veneno, nada parecía funcionar, ¿acaso no había manera de acabar con tan triste miseria?, no tenía motivos para vivir, su padre no le quería, todos se burlaban de ella, relaciones fallidas por aquí y por allá, estaba sucia, ella había sido violada.

En un acto de egoísmo se fue de la ciudad, solo pensó en su dolor no en el de su hermana y mama, se fue para alejarse del dolor, se fue para buscar paz, reencontrarse y obtener fuerzas e ilusiones para continuar, se fue para que nadie más le viera llorar.

Mas fracasos en un lugar y en otro, relaciones que no valieron la pena, mas lágrimas derramadas, pero siguió en pie, como un soldado que no se rinde en la guerra que es la vida, se dio una oportunidad más, se dijo si otra vez.

Ese día que prometía ser productivo brillo aún más cuando su mirada se cruzó con los más hermosos ojitos azules que ella jamás haya visto, esa sonrisa que le robo el aliento y esa dulce voz que la cautivo, era el chico nuevo, el chico al que le sonrió como jamás lo había hecho con nadie.

Los días pasaron y ella lo dejo pasar a su corazón, él se había ido colando de apoco, con cada mirada, cada sonrisa y cada detalle, notitas de amor y llamadas que duraban horas, cada día se hizo cada vez más cálido, Hinata se sentía bien, tras años de vivir en la fría oscuridad al fin el sol se colaba por su ventana, al fin podía sonreír con el corazón.

Se hicieron novios, ella podía decir con orgullo que Naruto era su novio, el chico de la sonrisa dulce y tímida, el chico que solo con ella habría su corazón, ella conocía todo de él, lo que lo hería, lo que lo hacia reír, lo que amaba y lo que odiaba, conocía sus virtudes y amaba sus defectos, cuando el necesito llorar ella estuvo ahí, lloro con él, cuando rio ella rio con él, cuando se enfermó cuido de él.

Compartieron tiempo juntos, risas, lágrimas y aspiraciones, ella lo apoyo en todo, abandono sus sueños para estar junto a él, los sueños que tuvo cuando lo conoció a él, después de tanto tiempo una vez más, solo por una vez más Hinata se permitió soñar y desear llegar al altar, formar una familia y ser feliz.

Él dijo "Te Amo" y ella lo correspondió de más de mil maneras, eran felices, hicieron el amor tantas veces que ella sabía que él era la persona ideal para ella, salían juntos, dormían juntos y hablaban del futuro, él dijo "nos casaremos" y Hinata sintió que valía la pena vivir después de tanto dolor, allí fue cuando agradeció el no haber muerto. Agradeció el vivir.

–Naruto-kun

– ¿Qué pasa linda?

–Estoy embarazada

–…

No hubo respuesta, no era necesario, ella sabía que Naruto no quería bebes, no ahora que intentaba ingresar en su más grande sueño, el ejército, ella sabía pero aun así era feliz. "ABORTALO", esa fue la fría y seca opinión de Naruto, el corazón de Hinata se rompió, pero como buena guerrera no se rindió, era su hijo, fruto de su amor, al menos del amor que ella sentía.

–Yo, Yo me hare cargo de mi bebé –hablo tímida Hinata– solo quería que supieras que serás papá y por favor no digas de nuevo esa palabra con A

–Hinata, ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros con un bebe? –La miro con seriedad– si me amas abórtalo

–… –a Hinata le temblaba la voz y lágrimas salían de sus ojos– Te amo, pero amo más a mi hijo.

Silencio, todo se volvió silencio, los días pasaron y el dolor aumento, el dolor de ver a su amor alejarse, el dolor de ver su sueño de una feliz familia perdido de nuevo, pero acaricio su vientre y canto, canto como su madre le cantaba a ella, le canto para transmitirle todo su amor.

–Hina, cariño –le saludo el esa tarde– hable con mi familia, y… –una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro– mi hermanos y mi madre está feliz con nuestro bebé-

Ese "Nuestro bebé" fue los más hermoso que había escuchado de los labios del rubio, lo cubrió de besos y nuevamente fueron felices, al parecer sus sueño si se cumpliría. Pasaron un mes y algunos días, Hinata tendría más de dos meses de embarazo, iría de visita con su padre y su madre, les había dado la noticia y estaban felices, dicen que las bodas y los bebes unen a las personas.

Se despidió de Naruto, sería solo por unos días, llego con su familia y celebro, rio y fue feliz, sintió que la vida era buena, supo que todo estaría bien. Dos días pasaron, Hana quería ver a su primer nieto y lo mismo pedía Hanabi, fue al médico con su madre, se recostó en la camilla y se erizó cuando el frio gel hizo contacto con su piel, el doctor hablaba, pero hablaba cosas que ella no pensó escuchar, todo se oscureció, hubo frio de nuevo en su corazón.

–Tu bebe está muerto –fueron las palabras del doctor– debemos intervenirte de emergencia o morirás.

¿Qué más daba?, morir le daba igual, si su hijo estaba muerto eso significaba que ella también estaba muerta en vida, tembló, quedo en shock y lloro, su alma se fue a la mierda, coloco sus manos en su vientre, se sentía tan frio.

Regreso con Naruto y le explico todo, el lloro, su familia lloro y ella se culpó, regreso a su ciudad natal y fe intervenida, estaba despierta mientras sacaban a su hijo muerto, lloro como jamás había llorado, estaba sola en la fría habitación mientras su madre le esperaba afuera con lágrimas en los ojos, salió todo bien pero debía cuidarse, regreso a casa a su antigua habitación.

–Cuando regreses nos casaremos y tendremos una familia amor, yo sé que tendremos hijos, te amo –esas fueron las palabras del rubio–

Esas palabras que recordaba, solo había pasado una semana, y el martirio comenzó dos días atrás cuando él dijo:

–No me digas amor, solo dime Naruto

Ella fue tan tonta que no había notado el cambio, pero todo se fue realmente a la mierda cuando el envió ese cruel mensaje

–Ya no podemos seguir juntos Hinata, lo siento, no puedo seguir con esto, voy a concentrarme en el ejército, Adiós.

Allí, en ese punto Hinata tenía destrozada el alma y cenizas el corazón, lo que apenas ese día brillaba como un esperanzador futuro ahora la ahogaba con un desgarrador no más, lo perdía todo en el mismo mes, a solo días, la vida le era muy cruel. De nada sirvió pedir explicaciones que no recibió.

Pasaron los dos peores y más oscuros años en la vida de Hinata Hyuga, su padre le demostró una vez más que no la quería, que no valía y después de tantos años volvió a preguntarse ¿Por qué papa no me eligió a mí?, pero esta vez tenía la respuesta, Porque no vales una mierda.

Se culpó, porque de no haber nacido ella posiblemente su padre no se habría ido y su hermana pudo haber crecido con una familia, lo sabía, su padre deseaba que la abortaran, pero su mama le ayudo a aferrarse a la vida. Se culpó por la muerte de su hijo, si ella hubiese tenido un cuerpo fuerte su hijo viviría, se maldijo por no poder dar vida, por habérsela arrebatado a ese bebe.

Después de esos dos años su mirada perlada se reencontró con aquella mirada azul que tanto había amado, era Naruto que estaba frente a ella, estaba allí y aprovecharía para aclarar solo un punto. Se puso de pie frente a él y dijo:

– ¿Tu amor era real?

–Cuando dije "Te amo" fue lo más sincero que he dicho en mi vida –la miro a los ojos y ella dejo ir una lagrima– realmente te amaba, ojala hubieses llegado antes de que mi alma estuviese podrida, realmente eras ese ángel que yo había esperado.

–Gracias –ella sonrió, sonrió como la primera vez que le sonrió, le sonrió con amor mientras su rostro se llenaba de lágrimas, se dio la vuelta y emprendió su camino–

–Lo siento –dijo Naruto en apenas un susurro–

–Muchas gracias –repitió ella sin dejar de caminar–

Pasaron horas desde su reencuentro, Naruto vio a Hanabi y esta le reclamo el dolor de su hermana, lloro el dolor de su hermana y se despidió con una confesión que al rubio le dolió.

–Ella no quería que abandonaras tus sueños, ella solo quería acompañarte y ayudarte a cumplir los tuyos, ella era feliz tan solo con hacerte feliz, ese es el tipo de persona que es mi hermana–

Naruto corrió, corrió como un loco, debía pedirle perdón, besar el suelo por ella, debía rogar por su perdón, habían pasado horas desde su encuentro, pero había logrado conseguir su actual dirección, era una casa pequeña y solitaria, toco la puerta pero nadie atendió, toco las ventanas, ¿Hinata aún no llegaba?, hablo y grito su nombre, cansado de esperar tiro la puerta y entro a la habitación primera que encontró, se quedó en el umbral de la puerta y una lagrima se corrió por su mejilla.

Hinata yacía en el suelo, no tenía ropa, él se acercó y le vio cicatrices por todo el cuerpo, brazos, piernas, cuello, y la piel del vientre destrozada, se acercó y su cuerpo estaba frio, según su experiencia llevaría como 2 horas de muerta, tenía cicatrices en el cuerpo que formaban la forma de una cintura esbelta sobre su propia figura, todo su cuerpo estaba marcado por los distintos cortes y una carta en su mano derecha que oprimía sobre su pecho.

 ** _Mamá lo siento, fui egoísta de nuevo, otra vez solo pensé en mi dolor y no en el que yo te causo a ti, han sido 20 largos años de dolor, de frio, de lágrimas, hoy lo he visto y me dijo que me amaba, yo lo amo, a pesar de todo lo amo, mamá él es hermoso y yo fui basura, asesiné a nuestro hijo por no tener un cuerpo fuerte, jamás fui hermosa, mucho menos fui bonita, solo a ti, a mi hermana y a él les sonreí con mi corazón, perdóname por haber sido egoísta una vez más, pero te juro que no dejare que vuelvas a llorar por mí, se feliz por mí, ya no voy a sufrir, ya no me sentiré sola, con frio y en completa oscuridad, me fui porque me da terror la soledad, me voy por que pronto te iras y no quería quedarme sola una vez más, perdóname._**

 ** _TE AMO._**

 ** _Hinata._**

Cuando murió Hinata recordó una pequeña conversación que tuvo con Naruto antes de quedar embarazada.

– ¿Amor? –menciono curiosa–

– ¿Si? –respondió con complicidad el–

– ¿Me amas?

–Si, pero no es para tanto –respondió el–

– ¡¿EHH?!

–Es para siempre

"Para siempre", ella entonces no sabía que para Naruto un para siempre solo duraba un efímero lapso de tiempo, pero aunque solo haya sido feliz por el lapso de tiempo que duro ese "para siempre", ella se llevaría esa felicidad grabada en su alma "Por siempre", porque para Hinata un SIEMPRE es eterno, sobrepasaba los limites más allá incluso de su propia muerte, es por eso que murió con una sonrisa mientras las pastillas surtían efecto, "NO MAS DOLOR" se dijo antes de partir.

* * *

 **Espero que este One shot haya sido de su agrado, es también mi forma de pedir NO MAS BULLYING!, puesto que también lo sufrí en mi adolescencia, también para mostrar lo grave que puede llegar a ser la depresión, se que mucho creen que la depresión es "moda" lo que no ven es lo alarmante que es el hecho de que esta horrible enfermedad vaya en aumento por que es un infierno, la he sufrido desde pequeña y a mis 20 años aun no veo ni cerca el poder salir de este hoyo oscuro, tengan cuidado con sus chistes pesados para con las personas subidas de peso, las personas tímidas u aquellas que sonríen habitualmente, no juzguen a las personas por que no saben lo que estas han sufrido, déjenme decirles que esta historia esta basada en HECHOS REALES, y detrás de esa faceta cruel del personaje de Naruto hay una historia llena de dolor, por que lo puse en un inicio, ambos sufrieron cada uno en distinta forma, espero puedan reflexionar y dese haber podido hacer llegar mis sentimientos en esta historia.**

 **Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, realmente me ayudaron a decidir a quedarme, a todos mil gracias son personas hermosas y que valen oro, muchas gracias y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
